Geddon
is the evil organization based in the Amazon before moving to Japan, bent on world dominion and fueled by human blood. History The Geddon organization was formed in the jungles of the Amazon, coming to Japan to pursue Amazon as they need the Gigi Bracelet to enable its leader Gorgos to rule the world. Badan Empire Geddon's Centipede Beastman was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. The Beastman was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. Geddon, represented by Llumu Qhimil, was among the various organizations that forms a partnership with Shocker. World of Amazon Geddon also exists in the A.R. World of Amazon, where it is fought by an alternate Kamen Rider Amazon. By the time the Hikari Studio arrived in this world, it was taken over by Dai-Shocker, with the leader of Geddon, Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, serving as Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of the World of Amazon, developing the mindset that Kamen Riders are the enemies of the human race, rather than Geddon. He has the GaGa Armlet and seeks Amazon's GiGi Armlet to gain their full power and use the unlimited ancient Inca powers to complete his master plan of converting humans into monsters. Though he gains the GiGi Armlet, he loses both it and the GaGa Armlet to the Kamen Riders with Decade Complete Form weakening him with Faiz Blaster Form before Amazon destroys him with the Super Dai Setsudan. Membership * Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos - The leader of the Geddon organization who wielded the Gaga bracelet. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice and his bracelet was claimed by Emperor Zero of the Garanda Empire. * Akajusha - All-female army of soldiers. * Geddon Scientists Jumenki.png|Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos Akajusha.jpg|Akajusha Geddon Beastman Geddon's are based on animals, insects, and arachnids. Geddon creates its Beastmen by abducting people and taking them to the Beastmen modification room. There they are transformed into Beastmen by going through cybernetic surgery using incan science and magic. Gorgos can also create Beastmen using the power of the Gaga bracelet. Among the Beastmen are: * - A spider monster. Destroyed by Gorgos for failing to kill Amazon. * - A bat monster. Destroyed by Gorgos for failing to kill Amazon. * - A mantis monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. * - A centipede monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. * - A mole monster. After failing to defeat Amazon and being sentenced to death in the episode where he served as monster of the week, he joined Amazon's side after being rescued by him, and was of great help to the Rider and his friends for much of the series. Eventually, he was killed by the Mushroom Beastman's poison spore. * - A porcupine monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A snake monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A crocodile monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A crab monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A black cat monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A snail monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. * - An ant monster created from human criminal after he was taken to the Beastman Modification Room. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A dobsonfly monster in form who was defeated by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. The Beastman later matures into his stage Dobsonfly Beastman Advanced before being destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. Amazon-vi-spiderbeastman.jpg|Spider Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmanvampirebat.jpg|Vampire Bat Beastman Amazon-vi-mantisbeastman.jpg|Mantis Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmanbigcentipede.jpg|Centipede Beastman Mogura Beastman.png|Mole Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmanporcupine.jpg|Porcupine Beastman Amazon-vi-snakebeastman.jpg|Snake Beastman Amazon-vi-crocodilebeastman.jpg|Crocodile Beastman Amazon-vi-crabbeastman.jpg|Crab Beastman Amazon-vi-blackcatbeastman.jpg|Black Cat Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmankatatsumuri.jpg|Snail Beastman Amazon-vi-togearibeastman.jpg|Ant Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmanhebitonbo.jpg|Dobsonfly Beastman Amazon-vi-beastmanhebitonbo2.jpg|Dobsonfly Beastman Advanced Membership (World of Amazon) * Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil - The leader of Geddon in both the World of Amazon and an alternate timeline where Shocker rules Japan. * * * : A volunteer military police formed from the residents of the World of Amazon who act in flushing out potential threats. Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil.png|Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil Dai-Shocker Combatmen.jpg|Shocker Soldiers Vigilantes.jpg|Vigilantes Dai-Shocker members in the World of Amazon Several kaijin members of Dai-Shocker appear in the World of Amazon. * : A porcupine Gurongi. Destroyed when Amazon used his Jaguar Shock on him. * : A Lord, destroyed by Kuuga Titan Form's Calamity Titan attack. * : A Worm destroyed by Decade's Dimension Kick. * : A cat Makamou. Destroyed when Amazon used his Big Slice on him. * : Formerly the Vigilantes' leader who gets transformed into a Makamou as a reward by Llumu Qhimil using the powers of both the GiGi and GaGa armlets on him. KRKu-Go-Jaraji-Da.jpg|Go-Jaraji-Da Propheta Cruentus.jpg|Propheta Cruentus KRKa-Camponotus Worm Maxilla.jpg|Camponotus Worm Maxilla Bakeneko.jpg|Bakeneko Yobuko.jpg|Yobuko Behind the scenes Geddon served as the evil organization in the first half of Kamen Rider Amazon. Notes *Geddon is the first evil organization in the Kamen Rider Series whose monsters do not wear belts with the insignia of their organization; their Garanda successors likewise lack the staple, making them an anomaly among the Showa Kamen Rider Series prior to Kamen Rider Black. *The motifs of the Dai-Shocker monsters which appear in the World of Amazon correspond with several Beastmen from the original Geddon. **Go-Jaraji-Da corresponds with Porcupine Beastman. **Propheta Cruentus corresponds with Mantis Beastman. **Camponotus Worm Maxilla corresponds with Ant Beastman. **Bakeneko corresponds with Black Cat Beastman. **Yobuko corresponds primarily with Crocodile Beastman and, to a lesser extent, Snake Beastman. Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Geddon page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Villain Groups